Who wants to play twenty questions?
by Skoellya Seyth
Summary: Roy and Dick are the first to get themselves stuck in a small room in the Watchtower and soon are joined by more heroes who really should know better... Please Read and Review


**My equivalent story to: Stick 'em all in a small space and see what happens. He he… Warning: author was writing this with caffeine overload. **

**Disclaimer: Must not drink so much diet coke… must not drink so much diet coke… eh? Disclaimer? A what now? Oh… uh… not mine…

* * *

**

They were stuck. Nightwing was asking himself for the millionth time why he had ever considered listening to Roy Harper a.k.a. Arsenal. He again glared at his, quote, "friend", who merely shrugged, before sliding against the wall of the chamber.

They were at the bottom of a lead lined crevasse in the JLA watchtower that ran from the top levels to the basement floors, a multi purpose vent, chute, pipeline it was one of many. It was more of a very steep slide than a chute coiling its way through the watchtower, probably assuming two prats would be stupid enough to get stuck in it. And it was lead lined because, well, Bruce being Bruce, _Batman_ had insisted. There was enough room for perhaps six people to lie down comfortably or uncomfortably as it were – the floor was industrial steel.

Arsenal groaned as he scratched his head and he immediately knew it to be a mistake. He winced as the Titan's leader tore into him, with a cold fury.

'ROY! Why complain when you're the one who got us into this mess, you idiot!'

'Don't worry, they'll find us soon.' Roy chose to ignore the insult, he was sure Dick would work his way up to more serious ones later anyway…

'I didn't want to be stuck in the first place!'

'Then you should have helped me out earlier then.' Roy said smugly.

'Roy I was not going to let you in my room. Then you tried to break in. Which you have yet to explain _why_ to me yet,'

'Uh…'

'Arsenal,' Nightwing practically barked his name.

'It'll sound stupid…' Dick looked at him pointedly; he was used to the wacky in this business. 'Ok, ok… um… y'know, few years back, when I stole the umm…'

'Oh…' It suddenly dawned on Dick. '_You hid it in my Room_?'

'What? It was the perfect place. No one looked there… by the way Bats has definitely upgraded security in there…'

'_YOU HID IT IN MY ROOM!_' Nightwing yelled again.

'Jeez, they're definitely going to find us now…' Roy muttered.

'ROY.'

'Yeah, yeah… well… I was going to get it back…'

Nightwing paused for a moment, suddenly thoughtful. 'How'd you get it in there in the first place…? It was when Donna dragged me out my room to find out where Wally had run off to… wasn't it?' Dick paused again. 'He was in on it, wasn't he?'

'I never told him where I put it. I told him to get you out of the way for a few minutes.' Nightwing opened his mouth to answer Roy when they were interrupted by a clattering from above. Both were quite astonished when Green Arrow tumbled in on them, trying to hold up his arrows so he didn't break them as he went head over heels. He never went anywhere without them. Roy looked a mixture between furious, surprised and terribly amused. 'Ollie?'

'There you boys are,' Ollie straightened himself out and looked around the small space. 'What are you doing down here? I thought I heard voices'

'We're stuck.' They replied together with identical evil grins.

'Oh.' It took a moment for it to sink in for Ollie. 'WHAT?'

Twenty minutes passed very slowly whilst Ollie tried every way he could think of to get out. Ignoring Dick and Roy bickering, he finally gave up and sat down with a thump opposite the two younger men.

'Did you get here through my room?' Nightwing asked Ollie icily.

'Uh…'

'What is it with Arrow-heads…' Nightwing muttered.

'Hey!' Ollie exclaimed, disgruntled by the insult.

'Yeah, at least we don't act like we have a stick up our-'

'He gets the point, Roy' Ollie interrupted him before he could finish. 'So… what do we do?'

Nightwing and Arsenal looked at each other and shrugged. All they'd been doing was arguing with each other. It did pass the time though. Roy then said brightly 'who's up for twenty questions?'

'I've got a question' Dick said, staring in disbelief at the chute opening as another figure tumbled in, glowering at him 'How you doing, Bruce?'

* * *

**So I hope you like, please review, this will be a small mini series I'll be working on aside from my usual ones. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
